


Ramps

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [104]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie Saves The Day, Sportacus Showing Off, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: How about Sportacus, Robbie, and the kids go snowboarding/skiing? Could be shippy or not.





	Ramps

Robbie was at the bottom of the hill when it happened. 

The children and Sportacus had been going up and down the hill all day— on sleds, skis, and snowboards. They had tried to get Robbie to come along but he refused, staying he was fine staying at the bottom and  _watching_ thankyouverymuch.

When it happened, Robbie hadn’t even been watching the kids. He was, for lack of a better word, ogling Sportacus. The hero had just snowboarded down the hill. Usually feats of athletic strength didn’t impress Robbie but watching Sportacus effortlessly pull off flips and stunts was mesmerizing. He jumped off one of the ramps Trixie had made earlier and spun a full circle before landing not far from Robbie. Robbie couldn’t help but stare. That had looked… so cool. Sportacus separated himself from the board and stood up, making eye contact with Robbie.

Sportacus winked. Robbie blushed. And they both heard a scream.

Ziggy was skiing down the hill at an alarming rate; way faster than he had been. And he was heading for a ramp. Ziggy looked terrified as he tried to keep balance. The other kids at the top of the hill were yelling at him to fall on his behind so he would slow down. But he either couldn’t hear them or was too scared to try.

Sportacus dropped the snowboard and starting running up the hill to intercept Ziggy. It was uphill, through the snow; Sports Elf or not it was a tall order.

Usually Robbie didn’t like using his magic. Especially not in front of the kids. It took a lot of energy. But Ziggy was speeding towards the ramp, he was scared, and Sportacus was definitely not going to be able to save him.

Robbie held out his hand, palm up and pointing at hill. Without him uttering a word, thin purple fog flew from his fingers towards Ziggy and the ramp. The ramp suddenly fell apart into harmless powdery snow. Ziggy found himself on his bottom and sliding slowly down the hill. He moved through the snow-ramp-turned-snow-pile without trouble,

Sportacus adjusted his course and met Ziggy near the bottom of the hill. The kids made their own way down. “I’m fine!” Ziggy insisted to everyone, “I’m okay! But I don’t think I wanna go down the hill anymore...”

Everyone agreed it was time to go in for a snack. Pixel led the way to his house since it was closest. As the kids walked away, Sportacus hung back and approached Robbie. Robbie expected him to cheerfully ask if Robbie want to join them. Instead he walked straight up to Robbie and rested his head on Robbie’s shoulder.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Sportacus said in a shaky voice. He sucked in a deep breath. “I didn’t know what to do. I knew I wasn’t going to make it and...”

Robbie’s felt his chest tighten and he held Sportacus, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck to soothe the hero, “Soggy’s fine. Everyone’s fine.”

Sportacus huffed a halfhearted laugh against Robbie’s neck and wrapped his arms around the villain, “His name is _Ziggy_.”

“Whatever.” Robbie kissed the side of Sportacus’ head before he could let himself think twice about it. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
